1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary wing devices which are suitable for use as kites but which may have other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary wing kites of the prior art have been difficult to control in flight. See DESIGN Pat. No. 160,910; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,794.